Voyage
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: what if there's no 'next time' for you? for us?-a Nina x Yuta short story


disclaimer: standard disclaimers applied.

a/n: disarankan sambil dengerin _All Myself To You (Yiruma)_. Bukan bikin galau kok, supaya _feel_-nya dapet aja. Hehe.

* * *

><p><strong>VOYAGE<br>**kangyeongsuk©2011

_what if that 'next time' never exist?_

* * *

><p>Kau mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatumu perlahan, dengan ritme yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang melemparkan pandangan heran padamu, sembunyi-sembunyi maupun secara terang-terangan. Beberapa bahkan berhenti didepanmu, menunjukkan wajah penuh pertanyaan tapi tidak menanyakan apapun padamu. Tanganmu masih menggenggam beberapa helai tisu yang telah berubah bentuk menjadi gumpalan putih lembab. Sesekali kau menyeka air matamu, asal-asalan dengan punggung tanganmu, yang membuatmu terlihat seperti remaja labil aneh yang sedang tidak bisa menahan emosi. Tapi siapa peduli? Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang sedang sial karena melihatmu hari ini. Dan kau sendiri tidak lagi memusingkan pakaian apa yang sedang kau pakai dan bagaimana tampak wajahmu saat ini.<p>

Ritme ketukan sepatumu semakin cepat. Dadamu naik turun. Kesal, sedih, marah. Tidak ada perasaan baik menghampirimu hari ini. Hanya kesal, sedih dan marah. Seakan senang dan teman-temannya tengah asik bermain petak umpet tanpamu. Mengabaikanmu seolah kau tidak pernah ada. Suara detak jam tanganmu yang sangat kecil itu seolah mengejekmu, melecehkan kesendirianmu. Suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang lalu lalang dihadapanmu itu menyudutkanmu. Kau menggenggam erat tisu di tanganmu, terlalu erat hingga tanganmu terasa kebas. Buku-buku jarimu memutih, menjalarkan rasa sakit ke lenganmu, kemudian bahumu. Tapi kau tidak peduli. Kau harus tetap bertahan menunggu di tempat ini.

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu ketika sadar bayangan kurus tinggi itu mempergelap pandangamu yang memang sudah kabur. Alismu bertaut, bertanya. Sedangkan matamu menyipit, memohon. Kau tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Dan kau yakin ini hanyalah akal-akalan busuk kawan-kawanmu. Tapi si empunya bayangan menggeleng. Membuat pengelihatanmu yang sedari tadi buram, untuk sedetik, hanya sedetik, menjadi jelas. Sepasang mata dihadapanmu juga berselimutkan cairan bening, sama dengan milikmu. Detik berikutnya, duniamu menjadi lebih kabur daripada sebelumnya.

-o0o-

"_Nina-chan, kalau sudah besar kau mau jadi apa?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat muda itu._

"_Nina jelas mau jadi penyihir yang hebat. Yang lebih hebat dari Yuta," gumam gadis di sebelahnya malas._

"_Kenapa tidak jadi istriku saja?" ujar Yuta. Tersungging senyum jahil diujung bibir pemuda itu._

_Yang diajak bicara mengubah posisinya, menyamai posisi duduk Yuta. "Apa sih Yuta.. Aneh. Pokoknya Nina pasti nanti jadi penyihir yang lebih hebat daripada Yuta. Bweek!" Gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan sangat percaya diri._

"_Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan aku, Nina. Bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya pun tidak."_

"_Ih, Yuta jahat. Yuta, lain kali ajarin Nina mengapung dong.."_

"_Lain kali? Kenapa bukan sekarang?" tanya pemuda itu heran. Ekspresi di wajahnya aneh, seakan menahan sesuatu. Ia menatap gadis di sebelahnya lekat-lekat._

_Nina menatap balik Yuta lekat-lekat. "Tentu saja karena lain kali..terdengar lebih bagus diucapkan oleh Nina. Kita kan masih punya lain waktu, Yuta. Iya, kan?"_

_Yuta memalingkan wajahnya dari Nina. Sinar matanya meredup, terpancar kesedihan dari sepasang mata biru laut itu. Gadis disebelahnya kembali berbaring. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, tersenyum ketika angin dingin menerpa wajahnya._

'_Bagaimana kalau lain kali itu..tidak ada untuk kita, Nina?'_

-o0o-

Kau melangkahkan kakimu perlahan. Bau alkohol yang menusuk dan kesterilan yang berlebihan ini membuatmu muak. Kau selalu benci tempat ini. Di tempat ini, kau melihatnya menahan rasa sakit. Di tempat ini kau melihatnya menangis, memohon padamu untuk membangunkannya seolah semua yang dialaminya saat itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Tempat ini merenggut hampir semua yang ia miliki, rambutnya, tawanya, suaranya, dan akhirnya nyawanya. Rasa sesak itu kembali memenuhi dadamu. Penyesalan tak henti-hentinya menamparmu, menyalahkanmu, tidak membiarkanmu terlarut dalam kesedihan sebagai sang _innocent_. Langkahmu semakin melambat ketika kau mulai melihat ujung ranjangnya. Kau tengadahkan kepalamu, beberapa pasang mata, yang merah dan memiliki tumpungan cairan bening lebih tebal dari pada milikmu, menatapmu.

Kau menahan langkahmu sesaat. Rasa bersalah kembali memeluk pundakmu. Pantaskah kau berada di sini saat ini? Apa hakmu berada di sini? Tidakkah kau berpikir, kau sama seperti mereka, yang dengan kejam menyembunyikan fakta? Yang mengecewakannya, yang berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik jika ia tidak tahu? _Spinocerebellar Ataxia_. Kau pikir itu hanya penyakit kacangan yang akan sembuh dalam sekejab mata? Tidakkah kau pikir ia berhak untuk mengetahuinya lebih awal? Mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam tubuhnya?

"Hei, kenapa berhenti?" sebuah suara lembut memanggilmu. Kau kembali menengadahkan kepalamu. Ayu dengan terusan hitam, tak lupa dengan mata yang bengkak, tengah menatap kedua bola matamu. Senyum yang jelas dipaksakan terukir dibibirnya. Kau tahu, ia juga tidak bisa menerimanya, seperti dirimu. Ia hanya berpura-pura tegar. Lalu kau? Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berpura-pura tegar juga, seperti Ayu. Itu mungkin akan cukup.

Kau melanjutkan langkahmu, masih perlahan. Mata-mata kemerahan kembali menyambut langkahmu. Akhirnya kau berhenti. Ia ada di sana, di depanmu. Tak ada rasa sakit di wajahnya, seperti orang yang tengah tertidur. Wajahnya sangat tenang, seakan suara _sesegukan_ disekelilingnya tidak akan mengganggunya. Kedua tangannya tertaut di dada, menggenggam boneka beruang lusuh yang kau hadiahkan padanya tujuh tahun lalu. Hadiah pertama yang bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri. Hadiah pertama yang kau berikan padanya di tahun kau akhirnya menyadari perasaanmu padanya. Tapi ia tidur sangat pulas sekarang, terlalu pulas untuk dibangunkan kembali. Kilasan-kilasan kenangan kembali memenuhi pikiranmu. Penyesalan memelukmu erat. Kakimu terasa lemas, kau jatuh terduduk. Mata-mata kemerahan di sampingmu hanya menatapmu maklum. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kesedihan mereka masing-masing.

Kau menangis. Disampingnya. Padahal dulu ia pernah memintamu untuk menangis, meskipun hanya akting, ia menginginkan matamu mengeluarkan air mata. Ia berjanji akan memberikan apapun asal kau mau menangis di depannya. Kau tidak mengabulkannya saat itu. Dan sekarang, saat kau menangis untuknya, di sampingnya, ia tidak menggubrismu. Ia tetap larut dalam tidur terlalu pulasnya itu. Ia tidak lagi menjawabmu saat kau memanggilnya. Ia juga tidak marah ketika kau menarik ujung hidungnya. Ia tidak lagi mempedulikan apapun yang kau lakukan.

Sepasang tangan meremas pundakmu. Tangan yang juga bergetar saat ia menyentuhmu. Kau menoleh. Ayu tidak kelihatan lebih baik.

Ayu membantumu berdiri. Ia menatap kedua bola matamu lagi, kali ini lebih lekat daripada yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Meskipun tanpa kata-kata, kau tahu ia sedang menghiburmu. Memintamu untuk mengerti. Memberitahumu bahwa bukan hanya dirimu yang sedang bersedih saat ini. Ia tidak bersikeras menunjukkan bahwa ia tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Ayu tahu, yang kau butuhkan saat ini hanyalah waktu untuk sendirian. Ayu mengangguk. Ia mengantarmu keluar.

-o0o-

"_Di kehidupan selanjutnya, kau pikir aku akan jadi apa?" ketik Nina perlahan. Selang-selang berseliweran di sekitarnya. EKG di sampingnya menunjukkan gelombang naik turun yang jarang, menunjukkan detak jantungnya, yang semakin lama semakin lemah._

"_Mmh? Kau? Mengapa harus kehidupan selanjutnya? Kau kan masih hidup sekarang," ujar Yuta. Hening sebentar, kemudian Nina kembali mengetikkan kalimat di layar dengan matanya._

"_Aku hanya berpikir..akan jadi apa aku nanti. Tidak bolehkah?"_

"_Boleh, kok. Kau memangnya mau jadi apa?"_

"_Istri Yuta."_

-o0o-

Kau menoleh kembali padanya, setengah berharap ia akan membalas tatapanmu. Tapi ia tetap diam dalam tidurnya. Kau berbalik, berjalan keluar.

'_Bon voyage, Nina.'_

* * *

><p><strong>why bon voyage<strong> instead of adieu?

hmm, mungkin karena bon voyage maknanya 'have a nice trip' sedangkan adieu maknanya 'good-bye' (semua juga tau kali *kena gebuk*). Ga, ga maksud saya tuh Yuta lebih **merelakan** Nina pergi daripada **memasrahkan diri** atas kepergian Nina. Eh, sama ya? Gimana yah, jadi Yuta itu bukan terpaksa, jadi emang dari dirinya dia rela Nina pergi, gitu. Beda tipis? Emang. Hehehe.

* * *

><p>an: halooo~ ini pertama kalinya saya muncul di fandom ini :D maaf kalau fic nya sedikit aneh, hehe. ceritanya tuh mau bikin fic dengan sudut pandang orang kedua. anehkah? hehe. kritik dan saran ditunggu :)


End file.
